Lamentations
by 2018217
Summary: Sometimes a grandma forgets her only grandson's birthday. Sometimes pain forces people to grow up. Sometimes people are rejected without reason, and sometimes even the clouds cast shadows. Sometimes you just can't forget. So silently in your mind, you begin to lament.


Disclaimer: NEVER GOING TO OWN NARUTO. JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME FEEL DEPRESSED.

LAMENTATIONS

* * *

SAKURA

Once when I was small,

less than ten years old,

there was a cherry tree behind my house.

My mother and father

said that they planted it

in honor of my birth.

The seed grew into a tree.

Its blossoms were pink,

like the color of my hair.

Its branches were wide and

cast shadows upon the other plants

in the backyard.

Then one day,

a storm came.

My mother and father hurried me inside,

and I watched

as my cherry tree was blown away,

carried off by the wind.

* * *

KARIN

I remember how you saved me,

that handsome boy

with the raven hair.

I remember how the giant bear

knocked me over against a tree.

I remember closing my eyes

and thinking that those

were my last moments.

I remember opening them again,

and seeing your face,

and tasting the blood in my mouth.

It tasted salty, like tears,

but at least it was proof that

I was alive.

You smiled at me,

and in that very moment, I was happy.

Now I see your face.

It's crazy.

Maniacal.

But it's still handsome.

And as you move in to kill me.

Now I'm dying,

but

I wish that you could be back to your old self again,

wish that I was happy again.

I can't help but wish to

taste that blood again,

salty,

and like tears,

but still proof that I am alive,

and that you care for me.

* * *

GAARA

Now I watch,

I watch as you go on your daily lives.

I watch you as you're

sad,

angry,

frustrated,

but also happy.

I watch as you go through

sorrows,

hardships,

but also

joy.

Do I take part?

No.

You hate me.

Shun me.

Reject me.

So what can I do?

I watch in solitude.

In solitude,

except for that monster inside me.

* * *

GAARA 2

It knows my hopes,

my fears,

my dreams,

my pain.

My many anguishes,

my few joys.

My sorrows,

My triumphs.

It's always with me,

that monster forever

growling in my stomach.

* * *

TEMARI

I notice how lazy he is.

How carefree.

He watches the clouds.

He says that they

relax him.

I'm jealous.

How good his life is.

He doesn't have to worry

about the things I worry about.

He lives in the daylight,

his face turned to the sun.

I live in the shadows,

forever in the darkness.

He says that the clouds relax him.

But I also notice that even the

white clouds always cast a shadow.

* * *

SASUKE

My mother and father lie

on the ground.

My brother stands above them,

sword in hand.

Then-

Why is everybody running around?

Why are they taking photographs?

Why are they chalking the ground?

It's just a dream!

It's just a dream!

They're going to wake up soon!

* * *

KANKURO

The puppets lay on the ground

at my feet.

Smashed to pieces,

their joints torn apart.

Bye-bye, little puppets!

Yesterday my mother died

giving birth to my baby brother.

My father is in distress.

My sister is nowhere to be seen.

I don't know what to do.

Bye-bye, little puppets!

You are a reminder of my past life.

I don't need you anymore!

* * *

SASORI

"Grandma Chiyo,

will you get me some cake?"

It wasn't a hint.

It was a subtle reminder.

I sat on my bed,

picking at the cake.

Today was my birthday.

You forgot.

In fact, everyone forgot.

Except my parents.

My parents would have remembered.

But they're on a mission,

and will be gone for a month longer.

But every time I ask you,

you always say that they will be gone for another month.

I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head.

Are they dead?

Is that why you won't tell me?

* * *

KURENAI

I saw the shock on your faces

when you were told

that you had officially become Chunin.

You all raced to my house,

even Shikamaru,

who never lifted a finger,

even Choji,

who would rather eat

than anything else,

even Ino,

who had been in the middle

of doing her hair.

We were all so happy,

even though it was storming outside.

Now it's storming again.

Where are you now?

How are you doing?

Do you remember me?


End file.
